


Where the Story Starts

by AniMusic



Series: Aruani Tales [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin talking to reader, AruAni, F/M, Fluff, Questions, Reader involvement, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMusic/pseuds/AniMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin tells a short story about how he met Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Story Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this fic. Please leave comments about how you felt about it.

I never believed that this could’ve happen to me. Well at least not like this. 

I have always seen myself falling in love with someone kind and sweet and smart. Someone who loves to read and write and just learn so many new things. Someone who will tell me about how she got an A in Biology or Physics or Chemistry. Someone who loves to travel the world and see new places and experience new cultures. To put it in shorter terms, someone like me.

This wasn’t my case what so ever. 

One day at school, I was sitting in my Biology class when the teacher decided to introduce a new student. Her name was Annie Leonhardt. She was a short girl with a messy blonde bun and very light skin. She was wearing a hoodie and jeans and had this serious expression to the point that it was intimidating. Her eyes showed no signs of emotion and her nose was a bit larger than normal, but it actually…well…it looked…um how to say it…well it didn’t look out of place. It actually goes…well with her…face.

Anyway, the teacher introduced her to the class and then gave her the worksheet we were working on. The teacher then told her to take a seat. Keep in mind that the class was full and there were no open seats available. Except one.

Well you guys should’ve figured out where that seat was located. If you didn’t, well it was next to me. 

So she sat down and put her paper on the table. She then reached into her pocket and grabbed a pair of headphones. I didn’t realize I was staring at her for quite a bit until she looked at me and said:

“What the hell are you looking at?”

I automatically started to panic. I tried to explain myself, but I just ended babbling on like an idiot not making any sense at all. After that she said a simple “whatever” and looked away. I looked away, but was still feeling like a complete moron. 

Later that day, during lunch, I was talking to Eren and Mikasa about…well stupid stuff, usually because Eren starts the conversation between the three of us, when all of a sudden I hear a huge bang behind me. When I turned around, I see Annie standing over Connie as he is rolling on the floor in pain.

To give you some info on Connie, he is the typical person to bust on everyone without thinking about his limits. He will make fun of you even if it is at such an inappropriate time. 

All I see after I turned around was Eren walking towards her yelling at her. I heard Eren cursing at her and just straight up being his normal “trying to be heroic” self. As he was yelling at her, Annie walks towards him and flips him onto the ground. All you heard was a roar of laughter as Eren laid there in defeat. As Annie walked out, Mikasa and I went to help Eren out. 

I know what you are thinking. You are probably thinking, “Why the hell is he telling all this to us?” Don’t worry, I’m getting there.

After lunch, we went to our final classes and then we went home. Now what happened a few weeks after was what changed everything. 

It was a beautiful Saturday morning when I decided to take a walk. And by morning, I mean around 4:00 am. 

So I woke up and went to the bathroom to get ready. I got dressed and then grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

A light breeze blew through the dark quiet morning. The streetlights were bright and shining like the stars in the sky. The sound of leaves rustling filling the air. It was all very quiet and peaceful. That is until I heard something different.

I stopped when I heard someone crying. I was confused because…well it was way too early for people to be awake. Then again I am the one who was awake. Anyway, I started to look around to see where the source of the crying was coming from. I then noticed someone sitting on the steps in front of a house. As I got closer, the crying got louder. All I could see was someone with a hoodie covering her (or at I’m pretty sure it’s a girl) face. Once I got closer I decide to speak up.

“Are you ok?” I asked. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for this person. It’s the middle of the night and she is crying, what else was I supposed to do?

The girl was startled when she heard my voice. She slowly started to look up as she wiped her eyes. As she looked at me, her eyes widened and she just stayed still. As a result my eyes widened as well. I couldn’t believe who I was seeing at this moment. Annie Leonhardt.

Now you must be wondering what I did. Well guess what. I froze up on the spot. Yup I did nothing but freeze up like a little…well you know. Well what did you expect from me? I’m not really a man of action. I’m a bookworm. I’m not good in tough situations ok. Now, where did I leave off…oh ok right I remember.

We were both frozen for a moment. I didn’t know what to do and from the looks of it she didn’t know what to do herself. We just stood there as the wind blew on the chimes, which echoed in the quiet darkness. At this moment I decided to get closer to her. She jerked slightly at my advance. We just looked at each other in shock and awe. At this moment I couldn’t help it. I got closer and closer until I was a hair lengths away. 

“What the hell do you want Armin? Why are you here?” she yelled at me. I looked at her. I didn’t know what to do. So I did something that I wouldn’t have done in this kind of situation. I turned around and sat down right next to her. 

She looked my way with a shocked expression on her face. I said nothing. I just kept looking down at the ground. Throughout the night I just kept thinking of why I haven’t looked or said a word to her. I even thought of why I was still there. All this ran through my head until I felt someone grab me by the arm and pull me. 

I felt Annie rest her head on my shoulder and start crying even harder. At that moment, my heart shattered. I turned around and hugged her. I placed one hand on her head and started messing with her hair. 

“Don’t cry Annie. Everything will be just fine. Just let it all out.” I told her. At that moment she just wrapped her arms around me and cried even louder. 

This was the moment when I realized that Annie wasn’t a person to be feared. On the contrary. She should be loved like everyone else. This is why I decided to be her friend. Or at least for now. 

If you think this is the end of the story you are wrong. This is only the beginning. Our story is one of happiness, sadness, anger, joy, etc. If you want to know more about what happened after or just want to ask me or Annie a question about us you are free to ask. We will be glad to answer any question. That is as long as it isn’t too personal (you should know what I mean by this).

I guess I will see you later. Nice talking to you all and thanks for listening.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. I am planning on making this a series of One Shots. You guys can ask questions to "Armin or Annie" about their relationship in the comments. I'm sure they will be glad to answer any question. :)


End file.
